Intangible
by justin.k
Summary: Alternate Universe. Haruka & Michiru. Updated: Chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer at the bottom._

--

_Damn. She's doing it again._

Tenoh Haruka began to sweat.

_Damn tease._

"Michi, can we take a breather?"

No answer.

"Michiru… " I groaned. She continued her bumping and grinding against me. We are dancing in one of the more popular clubs. The atmosphere here is hot. My tie hung limply around my drenched collar. The crowd jostled us back and forth. Sweaty bodies mingled. The lights and sweat made me blink. Girls showing more skin than clothes. Leering male gazes. Anyone could feel the sexual excitement radiating from the crowd. Sleeves rolled up, I felt more harassed than a puppy during petting hours. I had to refrain from growling at wandering eyes.

Unfortunately, it seems things are still heating up, thanks to my _friend_.

_Whoa, down boy._

I tried to tell Mr. Heart to slow down. Her arms snaked their way around my neck and lightly raked my scalp.

'Damn, at this rate, I'll be enjoying a cold shower later when we get back home,' I told myself ruefully.

I could smell her heady essence as she continued to dance against me. Her shimmering aqua hair tickled my neck. Her deep blue eyes currently closed. How can I resist her?

"Loosen up Ruka"

She was tilting her head at me coyly, giving me this unbelievably sexy look.

I gulped mentally.

"Need any help?" she whispered into my ear huskily as she tiptoed. Laughing slightly, she leaned back, using my neck as leverage. Oh, I am the envy of every guy in the room. She was grinning at me now. I could feel a blush spreading across my face. My eyes were locked on to her movements.

_How the hell am I supposed to answer that?_

"Don't be shy." she commanded. "Move your butt."

"Relax, love... I was just warming up." I grinned.

I slicked back my blond hair, damp from my efforts on the dance floor. She placed my hands on her hips as we started up. I could feel the movements of her pelvis under her newest slinky shiny thingy, which I had the pleasure of seeing her in first. I began to move in accordance to her. She raised an eyebrow, "Not bad…" as I began to respond to her movements. I was mesmerized by how shiny and soft her lips look. We were interrupted by the crowd's cheer as a new song started pounding. A fast one it seems.

"Come on!" Michiru continued her dancing with renewed vigor. Dancing even closer than before. I could feel her hot breath on my collarbone.

" Michi " I berated uselessly.

She was obviously enjoying my situation as she continued to grind herself against me. Again, I caught a whiff of her cologne as we move together.

"Ara, you look bothered Ruka-chan."

Her eyes were sparkling. There she goes again. Drawing out the _A_, rolling the _R_ around her tongue and drawling out the last letter like that. How many people can say _Ara_ so sexily?

_It should be a crime_. I huffed internally to myself, helpless to look away.

"Quit teasing me Michi-chan."

"It's not hard to be affected by all the women here," She nodded, her head taking in our surroundings. I glanced all around us. I have to admit there were sexy women everywhere. Some of them practically having getting down and dirty right on the dance floor. I looked back at my Michi and she was waiting for my response.

I wasn't surprised.

In case your wondering, Michiru and I have been best friends since we were kids. We've each other and almost everything about each other that it's scary. I swear that woman can read my mind sometimes. Of course she knows about me being female. You can't be a man if you're lacking in the lower department. And of course, she knows about my preferences of bed partners.

Yeah. You've guessed it. I am also attracted to my lifelong best friend. And yes, she turns me on. Hell, she has for a long time. I mean, how can anyone not be? Look at that toned body, gorgeous legs, and long lean legs that go on forever.

Shit. Make that a VERY cold shower.

"Look at THOSE two."

I smacked myself mentally and looked in the direction she turned her head. There were two women dancing together, and they were hot. They were both accommodating each other in their dance, and it was pretty obvious that they were together. They looked like they knew what each other were thinking. Both of them wore different outfits. Different, though revealing nonetheless. One of the women seemed to have noticed me, and not long after, her partner. The woman in the lavender skirt gave me a grin and I didn't hesitate to return it, accompanied by a wink.

"Let's get some drinks," Michiru pulled my attention from them abruptly by grabbing my right hand and pulling me to the bar. "I'm bushed."

I raised one eyebrow in question. Since when did she get tired before midnight? I felt a sudden rush of concern.

"Are you all right?" The music blared. "What?! I can't hear you!"

Her lips moved. "Do you want to leave?"

She put one finger to her lips. I was mesmerized.

_Keep your head out of the gutter!_ I gave myself a mental kick.

We went upstairs. On the way, Michiru didn't notice that she turned people's heads, males and females alike, as we went by. My grip on her hand tightened. I sat Michiru down on one of the couches and sat next to her, my hand around her waist possessively.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I was just tired."

Concern and suspicion arose in my mind. She hardly ever gets tired from dancing. I swallowed the hurt I felt because she didn't want to confide in me.

"Come, I'll take you home."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Part of me was overjoyed. I get to see her longer. But the other part of me was getting worried. Although she sleeps over at my apartment quite often, its partly because she felt lonely or needed comforting.

"Of course. Let's go."

We got into my Toyota S800 sports coupe and I snuck a peek at her. What caused her to react like this?

She plopped onto her favorite couch, the navy blue one. I knew she didn't want to talk about it, whatever it was. I won't force her. I just settled for holding her hand comfortingly, but still noticed that tingle that happens every time I touch her.

"Let's get some rest," she nodded.

I changed in to a pair of pajamas, a present from her. She had changed into one of my dress shirts. I tucked her in to my silk sheets, also a present from her. Looks like it is the couch again.

"Night." I turned to leave. I resisted planting a kiss on those furrowed brows.

She grabbed my hand.

"Sleep with me?" she looked pleadingly into my eyes. How can I deny her?

I gave in and placed a small kiss on her forehead and lay down next to her, trying to keep a distance yet trying to get closer at the same time. Just to comfort her.

Who am I trying to convince?

Just when I thought my will power won, she curled herself into me and buried her face at my neck. I could feel her breath warming my skin. She snuggled some more and I gave in, wrapping one arm around her waist, another on her back.

_No way in hell am I going to sleep now._

She felt warm, her curves molding into my body. I pulled the sheets tighter around us and I felt her shift, one of her thighs slipped comfortably between mine. I held my breath.

_God-dammit! Breath Haruka breath..._

And so, I continued this mantra until I fell asleep with exhaustion.

**To be continued..**

--

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailormoon blabla.


	2. Chapter 2

Admittedly, waking up next to the one you love is one of the best things in the world. Haruka was no exception. I looked into her face and admired her undisturbed profile as she breathed gently in her sleep.

I sighed.

Rays of light had just begun to pour in through the half closed curtains. Haruka's breathing was even and deep. I felt it lulling me back to sleep. Unabashedly, I snuggled back into her warmth and closed my eyes.

--

When I woke up, I could feel Michiru's warmth and her hair tickling my chin. Strangely enough, I felt almost shy and hesitant to open my eyes. When I finally did, a blanket of aqua filtered my sight. Guiltily, I took a slow whiff and smiled like an idiot to myself.

'Mmm... Michi first thing in the morning. I could get used to this,' I grinned.

She was smiling gently in her sleep. Then, she gave a small sigh and burrowed deeper in to the warmth of the blankets.

_What are you dreaming of, little one?_

I rose up from the bed as gently as I could, trying not to wake her. A shower and a minute later, I was sitting comfortably in my blue chairwith a pot of coffee and this morning's newspaper in my hand. I slicked back my wet hair and slid my reading glasses onto my nose.

After I was done with the business section, I decided to check on Michi. My jaw hit the ground and I could practically feel my eyes widen twice their normal size as I stared at Michiru tangled up in my sheets.

_Oh, stay still my beating heart._

Somehow, sometime during my shower she had somehow managed to shift until my dress shirt she was wearing rode up high on her thighs. My eyes traced up her long, long legs and I had the decency to blush when I saw the scandalous THING she was wearing, and the amount of flesh it revealed.

_Holy crap and the mother of all virgins._

I gulped as I pulled the sheets back to it's original place and dashed away as fast as I could.

_Coffee.._

--

When I woke up the second time that morning, I felt incredibly content.

_I probably smell like Haruka now. I wonder how long will her scent last?_

I stretched and padded out into the living room groggily.

_Ara... I must look a mess._

I glared at Haruka as she smiled amusedly, probably at my appearance. She looked great, as usual. Perfectly pressed clothes, perfectly slicked hair, and yes, even those stylish frame less glasses of hers are sitting perfectly on her perfect nose.

Haruka is grinning widely by now.

_I hate morning people._

"Coffee?"

"Please."

--

I looked carefully at her face for any trace of yesterday night.

None. I sighed.

_I hope she's fine now._

I put aside the papers.

"Are you going?"

"Huh?", I stared dumbly at her. She giggled lightly.

"Ohh...the concert."

She nodded.

"Of course I am..You don't even need to ask"

I felt slightly giddy when she gave me a brilliant smile.

"So?"

She stared at me confusedly, "Yes?"

"Get into the toilet and take your bath. Wouldn't want you to stink up the shops now would we?" I winked.

She twisted on her heel and strode away.

"Where're you going, love?"

She threw her aqua curls back and grinned at me.

"To shower of course. I've got a shopping date in an hour!"

--

"Michiru!! Haruka!!"

I turned around. I glanced at Haruka at the corner of my eyes and saw her tense her muscles. I stifled a giggle.

A flying tackle was launched but Haruka caught her with ease that came with practice. Setting Hotaru on her shoulders, Haruka grinned. My pulse raced.

"Hey Princess!! Did you do what I told you to?"

Hotaru giggled and nodded. Both of them whispered conspiratorily like children. Well, at least one of them had an excuse.

"Great!"

Haruka winked at Hotaru and I saw a twinkle in her eyes.

_Hmm...they are probably up to no good again. Poor Sets..._

Haruka set her 'Princess' down and Hotaru settled for holding Haruka's hand. You see, Hotaru lives with her Setsuna-mama. Her parents died when she was young. Knowing how painful it was growing up without love, Setsuna adopted Hotaru who had suffered the same fate. Mr. and Mrs. Tomoe died in a car crash on the way to the hospital for a check-up. All this happened when Hotaru was only a year old and she had no living relatives. Haruka and I watched her grow up and we grew to love her. Sometimes, she thinks of Ruka and I as her parents and calls us such, which always melts my heart. I know 'Ruka adores her, and they are so cute together.

Setsuna caught up to us, "Hi, I was just taking Hotaru out for

lunch. What are you guys doing?"

"Well, it's Michi's concert tonight and we're shopping!"

Setsuna raised an eyebrow, "Hmm.."

"What?"

"Nothing."

_Dammit, I hate it when she does that._

"Anyway, we've gotta go. Come on over anytime."

"Sure." I lowered myself to Hotaru's height "See-ya Princess!" and ruffled her hair glossy black hair.

She gave a small wave and a smile to Michiru. I couldn't help but look over as well and stare at her legs which were revealed when she bent over to kiss Hotaru on the cheek. Instantly, I felt unreasonably jealous and wished that I was on the receiving end of that kiss. Setsuna must have seen my reaction because she gave me her all knowing smile. I glared at her with all my might and she grinned cruelly.

_Damn that mind reading woman._

After the good-byes ended (thank God), I felt my hand being tugged along and I fell in step with Michiru.

A few moments and purchases later, I found myself standing alone surrounded by paper bags in a swimsuit shop. At least three sales women were trying to get me to try a pair of swimming trunks. Of course, I politely declined.

'Imagine their reaction,' I chuckled to myself.

I don't blame them. I mean, I DO look dashingly handsome in my khakis and could fool anybody easily into thinking I'm a man. I basked in my rare self-admiration for a minute. Suddenly, several wolf-whistles could be heard in the direction of the changing rooms. I turned around to face a blushing Michiru.

_Wow. Somebody smack me now._

She struck a pose.

"Nice?"

_Wow._

The turquoise two piece was simple yet sexy on her. I felt myself jaw detach itself and hit the ground.

"Wow." Did I pass today's limit for _Wow's_?

"Great! I'll have this one please."

Michiru smiled at the saleswoman and slipped back into the changing room with a parting wink. I resisted the urge to glare at the men who had ogled her earlier. Smiling charmingly at the disappointed girl at the cashier, I paid for the purchases and requested for them to be packed when Michiru is done.

My cellphone vibrated and I quickly fished it out of my pocket.

I stepped behind Haruka and handed the suit to the girl. By the way she was smiling and flirting as she spoke, I could tell it was Usagi. Haruka always denies anything whenever I tease her about it. Usagi is also one of my good friends and the kind of girl everyone likes. With her good looks and cheery nature, it is no wonder she has plenty of friends and Mamoru, her longtime boyfriend.

The call ended. Haruka picked up our puchases and turned around excitedly.

"Guess what?!"

"What?" I decided to play along for now.

"Our little Bunny is getting married!!"

To be continued..

--

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Sailormoon.


	3. Chapter 3

_The sunset is gently bathing my face as I wake. The gentle sounds of water flowing prompt me to open my eyes. I was lying by a grassy waterfall. The slightly scratchy blanket rub against my naked back. Gazing drowsily through my lashes, I vaguely see the outline of three moons in the distance. This must be a dream. I like this dream, I mused silently to myself. It was warm and comfortable. I move my left hand to rub my eyes, only to find it trapped under something. Or more accurately, someone. Her curves indicate her gender. I could only see the crown of her aqua hair. She snuggled deeper into my embrace. Smiling gently in a way I could not understand, I proceeded to hold her closer and sigh happily. This must be my most precious person. I instinctively know somehow. I play with a little curved scar on her elegant shoulder. It is beginning to get darker. I close my eyes._

Haruka opened her eyes and scratched her eyebrow.

_I have a feeling I just woke up from a dream. _

She stretched her back, feeling the most well-rested she had in days. Pushing back the blanket, she padded out to the kitchen to brew coffee and make some cereal.

_Whatever it was, it felt wonderful._

_--_

_Ahh..._

The blond felt refreshed from her habitual early morning run. A run that she had forgone the morning before, due to an unexpected change in plans. Not that Michiru made her an unwilling participant. She smiled to herself, feeling the minor aches resulting from pushing herself the extra few miles. Feeling the wind against her face and caressing her hair made it all worthwhile.

_Vroom vroom I'mma drive my baby to work._

Haruka gunned her Lexus LX08 SUV, whistling happily to herself. Not caring if the wind will muss her hair, she rolled down the window and lit a cigarette whilst precariously swerving the vehicle in time with her iPod. The blond gave herself a congratulatory pat on the back for thinking of such an ingenious way to avoid the non-smokers.

_Haruka, you genius you. _She smirked happily to herself.

Still whistling as she entered the ugly dome-like entrance of her inherited business fortune, Haruka discreetly took a little sniff to see if she reeked like smoke. The genius about smoking as you drive is that the smoke gets pushed out of the window automatically due to pressure. No time for the smell to even stick on her hair or clothes.

_Plus, if I get ash on the squeaky floor.. the cleaning crew will glare at me. Those ladies love me though. Heh heh._

"Good Morning sir," the security guard saluted smartly at her.

Haruka nodded crisply and lengthened her strides. She shifted her briefcase and laptop to her other hand as she got in the elevator. A chorus of voices greeted her on the way to her office.

"Morning Tenoh-san."

Kaede smiled professionally and offered Haruka a cup of steaming tea. Kaede was Haruka's long running and overworked secretary. Although somewhat of a mother hen, Kaede's efficiency, loyalty and ability to accommodate her boss' lightning thought process in the boardroom secured her a permanent place as Haruka's secretary.

"Morning Kaede, how's the schedule looking? Thanks."

Following the long strides into blonde's office, Kaede set the cup of tea down and folded her hands.

"Sir, schedule's looking light today. Kou-san will be coming over later as requested, and a board meeting later. After that, it's clear."

"Good, send Seiya into my office in fifteen minutes, order me a ramen for lunch and... Kaede?"

"Yes sir?"

"Go home early today."

The given order was straight to the point. Stormy teal eyes bore into Kaede. She was stunned from her boss' sudden change in attitude and quickly shook herself for a reply.

"Thank you sir." Her brown eyes widened.

Steely eyes softened.

"Take care of your cold. Extra hours here won't do that."

"I will sir."

The door shut itself softly with a distinctive click. Kaede sighed.

_And I thought she never noticed all the effort I put in for her. Shows how much I know. _

Kaede sighed again ruefully and delved herself into the never-ending paperwork.

--

Haruka booted her testosterone laden computer and logged into her e-mail. Hundreds of messages linked at her, marked as urgent. However, instead of reading them, she leaned back into her chair and took her office in. It was designed to be sleek and intimidating. Certificates and awards lined the walls and sat on the tables. No pictures or personal mementos. Glass windows extended to the ceiling, affording its viewer a great view of the city. The only comforting thing was.. well.. a goldfish. It swam around idly in its clear glass bowl on the corner of her huge desk. A gift from her brother, she named it Bruce. Haruka chuckled as she imagined Michiru's reaction if she knew.

_Ooh... She'll never let me live it down_. A soft, fond smile.

The door opened loudly and Seiya breezed in, plopped himself down in on of the leather chairs and smiled charmingly at Haruka's scowl.

"You look nasty. Can't fool me, I've known you too long. I ain't afraid of that face of yours."

The scowl got bigger and an eyebrow raised threateningly. Seiya was undaunted, he leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk, grinning devilishly.

"So? How did the date with Michi-chan go?"

"Seiya-san. We are here to discuss the merger with IFT... and it wasn't a date."

"YarYar.. spoilsport. You won't get away that easily.. Anyway, it's looking great."

Seiya put on a professional face, all traces of playfulness gone.

"However, the terms set were not acceptable. Here are the details. We have also found out the cause. Further information included in the folder. Conclusion is, we can overcome the weakness; their inefficiency. We have the means. They didn't. Even if it means dropping them with no compensation."

Seiya reclined into one of the comfortable chairs in front of my shiny mahogany desk.

"Well, sometimes it just sucks to be eaten by the bigger fish eh?"

Haruka browsed quickly through the file, noting its precise and neat info.

"I do feel sorry for those 150 people who worked their asses off for that little company. I propose we give them semi-service compensation for 6 months to get a head start. At least make their lives easier before finding another job. Good job overall."

"Thanks." A twinkle appeared. Haruka groaned inwardly.

_Oh no... here it comes. Run Haruka run._

"As I was saying..."

Seiya was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Haruka sighed in relief and resisted the urge to run her hands through her sleekly gelled hair.

"Come in."

"Haruka?" Slender legs appeared, leading to twinkling blue eyes and aqua hair twisted into a neat knot, leaving soft tendrils drifting down to frame high cheekbones and a perfect face. "Am I interrupting something? Kaede said to come in."

Seiya stood up before Haruka could open her mouth.

"Well well..Morning Michiru-san." Seiya smiled charmingly.

_Grr... Go away Seiya._

"Ara..Seiya-kun. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"No. Absolutely not, Michiru." Haruka interrupted and turned to Seiya. "Good job on the report. You and I will continue our conversation later."

_Go away you asshat._

"Ya..I get it." The long-haired CIO grumbled good-naturedly. "See you, Michiru-san" he added and shut the door before anyone could even reply.

Haruka sighed and smiled at Michiru. She looked stunning this morning. She laughed lightly, sending happy tingles down Haruka's spine.

_Happy happy joy joy. I'm such a geek._

"Well?" Haruka lifted an eyebrow lazily as Michiru sat in a leather chair with grace that came oh-so naturally with her. "What are you doing here so early? No violin rehearsal?"

"No..." Smiling playfully.

"Watcha got there?" Haruka raised her eyebrow and craned her neck so she could see behind Michiru.

"Guess?"

_Why, that little gorgeous tease. Hmm.._

"Fish food?" Haruka chuckled naughtily.

Michiru laughed. "No silly.. Chocolates! Food for the soul... and speed nerds." She then proceeded to unveil a gold box of Godiva chocolates. Haruka's mood lifted at once. She smiled warmly. "Thanks. I needed that." She loosened her tie and popped one into her mouth, and groaned.

_Man..these chocolates are sinful._

Michiru felt her breath catch and a flush rise to her neck.

_My God. Did she have to moan like that? _

She promised herself silently to buy more, if not just to hear Haruka moan so sexily.

_Thank god I'm sitting. That made me feel weak to my knees. What an overkill for chocolates._

"Sorry if I interrupted anything Haruka..."

"Nah..." Her lips curled slightly at the edges. "He was just being a Seiya."

"A Seiya?"

"Yup. Loud, obnoxious and a plain idiot. I know he's smart. He's my CIO after all. On the other hand, he doesn't have to try so hard to hide it."

Haruka snorted. and nearly choked on the chocolate. Smiling sheepishly at Michiru, she continued. "We are having a small problem with one of the mergers. Nothing they can't handle without me. It's a little peaceful now."

Michiru chuckled. "Why do you look so sad then?"

She grinned, showing off straight rows of pearly white teeth.

Realization hit me. She liked it. The problems, conflicts. Haruka liked using her brain and solving everything by herself, the mental challenge..and the feeling she gets when she emerge victorious. She loves her job. She calls it geeky but it's one of the parts about her that I love so much. Well, geeks are my type after all.

"Ara, so you find it dull?"

"Definitely. It's monotonous." She nodded as she chewed thoughtfully.

It was peaceful. Only the sounds of clicking on a laptop can be heard as we shared the chocolates and each other's presence. I rolled it around my tongue, savouring the flavour and watching her handsome profile. I admired her Armani clad body and elegantly crossed legs. I felt myself sigh, and fight my growing feelings for her. It was a losing battle..I know. In fact, I think I lost quite a while ago.

_Blond vixen. _

She's captivating. Every facet of her intriguing personality. The cold one she shows to strangers, her warm and caring side, sexy and playful..and sometimes pensive and silent when something is bothering her. I sighed again.

And she doesn't even feel a thing for me. Not in the way I see her, at least.

Feeling a tight ache in my chest, I choke back a silent sob. Trying to push down the feeling of helplessness.

A soft touch on my cheek. I look up in surprise. Haruka crossed over without me knowing. Her long legs covered the physical distance between us. Her misty green eyes show concern. She lifted her hand silently and spread her arms and look at me invitingly. Without hesitating, I leaned into her comforting arms and relaxed instinctively into her warmth. I felt her talented hands rubbing my back in small circles. Whispering into my ear, she said "Let's go eat at that place you've been telling me about."

Michiru looked up at me warily, her face tearless, but her blue eyes were clouded and troubled. My heart clenched.

"Why?" she looked at me confusedly.

"So we can discuss what are you gonna do with me for the rest of the day."

Comprehension dawned on her beautiful face. She smiled tentatively.

"Can you do that?"

"Well, being CEO of your own company has some perks." I answered dryly.

_Plus, I would do anything to see you smile again. Oh, Haruka you sappy dog._

More of that smile emerged. I felt relief.

"Anything?"

I smiled. As if I can deny her.

"Anything."

--

"Michi-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Can we rethink this?"

"Rethink what?"

"This."

Haruka looked down, then in the mirror. Hesitated.

"Just come out you chicken. Why have a club membership if you don't use its swimming pool?"

"Well... I play golf, tennis, squa..."

"Ruka..just come out."

I sighed again. It wasn't as if I was ashamed of my body or anything. It's just.. It's so damned small. Oh well, if it makes Michiru happier. She looks so tense lately.

"Haruka! Come out now before I go in there and drag you out myself."

The door opened slowly.

_Wow..._

To be continued.

Disclaimer : I don't own any Sailormoon character that have been borrowed for this story. They belong to their respective owners.

Notes : If you didn't guess, the dream Haruka had in the beginning was on Neptune. Her most important person is obviously.. Waitagoddamminute. If you didn't know who that was, you shouldn't even be reading this fic :p Anyway, I was thinking of changing the title of this fic. Since the plot (Yes, there is one. Or at least gimme some time to figure one out haha.) really digressed from what I initially thought it would be. Does **Intangible **sound good to everyone? Also, don't forget to review. It's my happy-fix for the day. Thank you to all who did. Special thanks to those who emailed or PM-ed me. This chapter is a little longer but the next one is going to take some time. I have finals next week gulps


	4. Chapter 4

Michiru sighed happily as she felt her muscles unwind in the cool waters of the club's Olympic sized swimming pool. It may never compare to the spray of the open ocean, but it was still a haven for her to escape the expectations of life. Michiru's musical talent was discovered early and she was raised as the world renowned child violin prodigy. By the age of four she already achieved recognition in a concert hosted by the Japan Cultural Center of Arts, performing Paganini's Caprice No. 24 in A-Minor. Her parents were no where to be seen during most her childhood. Her father, an ambassador, was temporarily stationed at Indonesia during her booming success and thought it was best to bring her mother and leave her to continue her music education in Japan. What he successfully left behind was a steadily maturing woman and any semblance of a real family.

_It was a good idea to come. I haven't felt so calm in days_, the aqua haired beauty mused. _However, I don't know if bringing Haruka along... was such a good idea after all._

The journey from the changing rooms to the poolside was, for a lack of a better word, eventful. People ranging from the towel-boys to other members were tripping over their own two feet and other inanimate objects staring at Haruka. Naturally, the blond was oblivious to the attention she was attracting. Michiru had to stop herself from doing anything embarrassing and remind herself to focus on walking. That became increasingly harder to achieve when Haruka raised an eyebrow, somewhat sexily, to ask how she looked.

Her calf and thigh muscles were muscular and nicely formed. Not too stocky or thick, mind you. Instead, they were long, shapely and lightly tanned.

_Probably from those early morning runs. _

Accentuated by the silken material of the bikini bottom, Haruka's hips rolled smoothly as she walk. Her naturally straight and confident posture only adds to her light and but sexy swagger. Exposed by the two piece, her torso boasted of her regular work outs since high school.

_That's what I call muscle definition. Sleek and smooth._

Michiru's line of sight traveled slowly past swimsuit-clad, well-formed breasts to reside on Haruka's face where a smirk was waiting.

"Well, do you like what you see?"

Michiru held her own rather remarkably, considering how much the blond was affecting her libido. _My my, a little cocky aren't we? _She gave Haruka a once-over, taking great care to let her gaze linger. The taut material of the bikini did not hide much, and Haruka felt a wave of tingles up her spine under the intense scrutiny. Then, Michiru looked up and straight in to Haruka's baby blues, her own a stormy green and said..

"Ara..You don't have anything that I don't."

With that, she walked to the edge of the pool, turned her head slightly and winked. Michiru then dove into the waters, cleanly cutting through the water with strong, smooth strokes.

Haruka was floored.

_Why that... little temptress._

With a rueful laugh, she jumped into the pool. Although somewhat gingerly, and with a bigger splash.

They swam laps until Haruka felt like her arms were about to give out. Although she had the leg power, she could never hope to slide so cleanly through the water like Michiru does. It is like she becomes one with the element.

_This is killing me. I can feel my arms burning, though I'm no weakling. She's teasing me because she knows I can never catch her in the water. Oh, wait until we get back on land, love. You'll never be able to escape me. I want to catch you and hold you forever._

Haruka hung onto the buoy limply and snorted at her partner in the black bikini swimming far up front. Michiru reached the edge and pulled herself up. Noticing Haruka still hanging for dear life in the middle of the pool, she leaned forward and gave a little flying kiss in one of the most seductive poses known to men (and women). Or at least one particular blond woman. Unbeknownst to her, Haruka's pulse was racing a mile a minute as the violinist skipped gaily to the changing rooms for a shower.

_Does she know what a sight she's presenting? Does she know how seductive her dripping wet body looks as she pushes herself up the ledge? Does she realize that the way her damp curls cling to her face like a lover has me unreasonably jealous? Just when I thought the final blow was over, she turns around and I get this unbelievably gorgeous sight of her leaning in my direction. Her lips, glittering from her swim, pucker up ever so slightly as she sent a little kiss my way. Oh, little one, if only you knew what you do to me._

Haruka gripped the poor buoy till her knuckles turned white. That little display turned her on much more than she felt comfortable with.

_I hope I don't conduct all my sexual tension through the water and kill someone._

_Grr._

--

A lone figure stood in the middle of the stage.

The exuding melody was soft and soothing. Almost like a haunting lullaby. Suddenly, the notes lifted reproachfully, almost like a nagging mother. Angrily, they plucked at Haruka's soul.

_It was like Michiru's recent bad mood_, Haruka realized.

Then, after a moment, the crystal clear notes slowed. As if her anger was soothed after reaching its climax. Haruka seethed at the unknown person who had the power to do that to Michiru. The melody slowly became peaceful. Somehow giving the impression of satisfaction. The violinist was poised beautifully on the stage above her audience and Haruka, lending a feeling of unattainability. Haruka pressed both palms into the armrest. Michiru's face was tranquil as the music soared. Knowing Michiru, her pieces are rarely without meaning.

_There's that cute little knot on her forehead when she concentrates on her playing._

Try as she might, the song ended before Haruka could conclude anything. Confused, she stood up with the rest of the crowd and threw a lone red carnation on the stage as she joined their thundering applause. Pushing the thought of what's disturbing the aqua violinist to the back of her head, she smiled and congratulated Michiru mentally as their gazes met.

_Bravo, my dear._

--

Michiru smiled and sighed with relief as she uncharacteristically flopped with an unusual lack of grace on her bed. The crowd enjoyed her music. The notes flowed clearly from her hand but her mind still felt clouded. She toyed with the carnation. In her mind's eye, she saw Haruka smile winningly from the front row earlier that evening.

_Ahh... _

She had felt her heart pumping with adrenaline, and something else, as she smiled back at the handsome tuxedo-clad blond.

The phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello, good evening. Is there a Kaioh Michiru there?"

The voice was familiar, the caller was obviously in good spirits. Michiru smiled.

"Usagi-chan, how's the engagement moving along? Has anything been finalized?"

"Michiru-san!" Usagi replied with a squeal more befitting a 15-year old than herself.

"I missed you! I'm sorry I didn't call earlier about the engagement. You see... I lost my cell... anndd... err... phone book... and... ermm... writee..."

Michiru had to chuckle lightly at Usagi's clumsy attempts to explain. Usagi was really an Odango-atama sometimes, as Haruka insists.

"Let me guess. You lost your phone, looked for my number in your phone book, but couldn't read a word of your own writing. Am I right?"

"Wow. Yeah." She was, for once speechless. "Michiru-san, you are **awesome**." she said in an awe-filled voice.

"Ara, I know you too well Usagi-chan. So, when is the big day? We will come over for the reception. I know Mamo-chan's family is very traditional. Does that mean the wedding ceremony will be the traditional Shinto style?"

"Well, I'm not sure. But it's actually not for another half year at least. The date isn't concrete. I'll definitely call you when I know! No use worrying now!" A teasing giggle. "By the way, how is Haruka-chan doing?"

Michiru's thoughts immediately chugged to the toned body she was admiring earlier that day. Well, that wasn't necessarily the best idea ever. You see, after that, Michiru's train of thought completely derailed. As she clumsily tried to form a clever reply, all that came out was an over-dramatic...

"Huh?"

Usagi giggled delightfully. "My God Michiru-chan. You become a bimbo when it comes to Haruka-san. Do you love her?"

The aforementioned train hit a big, hard brick wall. "No way! It's probably just lust Usagi-chan. Haruka has been my friend for too long."

_In lust definitely... In love?_

"Come on Michi! Who are you kidding? You are in lust **and **in love. Who wouldn't be? Well, in lust anyway.. Haruka-chan **IS **very good looking!"

"Oh please! As if she isn't cocky enough. She flirts with half the female population!"

A bark of laughter ,"You're just jealous."

Disinterestedly, "No, I'm not. I just think it's inappropriate."

_Does she really like women falling at her feet that much? Am I just one of them?_

Michiru's heart clenched.

Usagi continued questioning, oblivious to the dilemma in Michiru's heart. "Okay, to prove my point. What was the first thing that entered your mind when I mentioned her just now?"

Michiru could hear the challenge in the odango-ed blond's voice. For a moment, she considered not answering. However, that would only prove her right. Michiru sighed.

"I was thinking of earlier this morning when we went swimming."

"What was the color of her swimsuit?"

Michiru was startled.

_Holy mermaids and King Triton. _

She racked her brain. Usually she noticed all these kind of things. It was her artist's eye.

_Oh my god. I can't believe I was so busy staring at her I didn't notice the color of her suit._

Usagi began to giggle unflappably. Michiru frowned.

"That proves nothing. I'm a little physically attracted to her. So?"

Usagi was laughing full out now.

_Great. I'm a laughing stock because of that blond._

Usagi's voice suddenly took on an impressed tone.

"By the way, how DID you get her into a swimsuit anyways?"

--

"For the love of Santa Claus and his bloody reindeers, shut the hell up! I'm trying to pot the damned ball!"

"Okay okay... No need to get so freaking worked up."

The black ball hit the jaw of the cushion before rolling in the pocket.

"Oooh. close one!"

"Seiya! Shut up!"

Haruka sent a mental thank you to Yaten.

Seiya grumbled and shrugged, "Hey! I was just calling it as I see it!"

Haruka had enough. She straightened up to her full height, her green eyes now almost a thundering gray. Exuding power and authority, she growled audibly. Her lips were pulled back into a sneer, revealing straight white teeth. Looking ever so sleek in her tan suit, she seemed like a wild panther to the Kou.

_Yaiii... _Seiya flinched inwardly. Boardroom meetings in their company usually proceeded smoothly with the blond CEO in attendance. However, being Haruka's friend and a person who never backs down from a challenge, Seiya jumped to his feet. Gripping his snooker cue with white knuckles, he snarled right back.

"He **is **right, you know." Taiki called out from where he sat, legs crossed elegantly in a chair. "No good comes from distracting your own partner."

"Speaking of distracted, what's wrong with you? Easy shots have been played badly. Sitting down gloomily and almost missing your turn. Snapping at Seiya. Oh wait, that doesn't count." Yaten smirked as they both began to calm down. He was still curious. And truth be told, a little worried about his friend. The petite platinum blond tossed his ponytail behind his shoulder and took his place at the table. "Well, spit it out."

"It's Michiru." Haruka replied.

"Michiru!" Seiya replied at the same time, finding childish delight in cornering his friend.

The glaring contest started again.

"Seiya really, shut up so we can hear the rest of it." Taiki warned.

Haruka sighed. _What to say? The truth. _Her mind told her. _Well, it is easier than thinking of an excuse_. She conceded.

"I'm worried about Michiru." The blond said frankly. Haruka ran her fingers through her short hair and shifted to find a comfortable spot in the lounge chair. Crossing her legs at the ankles, she waited for the Kou brothers to settle down.

Sighing, Haruka told them of Michiru's seemingly bad mood while leaving her own personal thoughts out. She had planned on examining them later.

"The reason I was distracted, was because I was trying to find a way to cheer her up."

_I'll leave out the swimming part. I'll never hear the end of it from Seiya. _

"She seemed like she was in a better mood this morning. Though I feel like there's something still bothering her. Maybe you guys can help me think of a way to lift her mood. It seems to be affecting her paintings as well."

All four of them sat silently, pondering. Game forgotten, they wracked their brain for ideas.

_Well, stranger things have happened._ One of the servers working at the bar by the snooker tables mused. He looked over at the four, usually loud and noisy men in suits sitting quietly with hardly any movement. The black pony tailed one anyway... The others aren't usually that noisy. He glanced at their table in the corner of his eye, and shrugged. _Maybe makes people go crazy in the head._

"You could get her a pet." Taiki suggested logically.

"A pet could be the perfect playmate, something to get her mind of her worries. I can't believe I didn't think of that." Yaten looked disgusted with himself.

Haruka rolled the idea around in her head. _Hmm, possibilities.._

"Assuming I get her one, what's it gonna be?"

"A pet! Weren't you listening?" Seiya rolled his eyes.

"I know that you asshat!" Haruka turned flashing green eyes into his direction.

"What I meant was, what species?" Haruka gritted her teeth. _Control. Don't fracture your CIO's arms and legs. No matter how much you want to. Control._

Taiki and Yaten rolled their eyes.

"A dog." They answered simultaneously. "They are good companions. Plus, they help keep your loved ones safe," said Yaten as he grinned mischievously at Haruka.

"Labrador?" Haruka decided to ignore them for now.

"German Shepherd? They might make good guard dogs."

"Pug? Chihuahua? Paris Hilton ha..." The rest of them glared at Seiya who threw his hands up.

"Hey, but what if she doesn't like dogs?" Seiya countered.

_Good grief._ All of them executives of their own respective companies. None of them, I repeat. None of them, thought of that. _I must be really tired_, Haruka realized. My brain is working at half speed.

"Besides, I can't imagine Michiru with a pug," Taiki chuckled gracefully.

All four of them imagined. And started hollering with laughter.

_To be continued._

_--_

Red carnation could either mean admiration or "my heart aches for you"

Note: Thanks to those to wished me luck for my finals. I think I did pretty well and not so well. Also, big thanks to those who welcomed me back. I'm glad you remembered me. As well as my penchant for notoriously slow updates.

RukaMichi92: Well, Haruka sometimes refers to Michiru as "love" as a term of endearment. I love it how it seems so intimate but those two take it for granted and are so blind to each other. Okay, I'm biased haha.

YinYangTwin1: Haruka in a bikini? Why not? Rawr. Good luck for your finals as well. Though it's probably over by now. I can totally sympathize with the horror of studying.

Black Caballiere: I'm really sorry about the confusion between the POV. I thought I made the transition clear enough, with little indicators along the way. Sometimes, there is a reason why I chose to write it that way.

Krugern: I'm glad you like the "hot club scene". I tried to make it as "hot" as possible. I was sweating as I wrote it (with the intention to make you guys sweat as well). Though, it may be because I turned off the fan lawl.

Much appreciation to those who reviewed. Until next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_Left. Right. Left. Right. _

Haruka chanted mentally as she jogged. The rhythm and repetition of the action soothing her mind. After hitting the final mile, she could feel her calves start to burn. It is ironic, she thought, that she could only feel satisfied after earning that sensation. Beads of sweat rolled down her back uncomfortably. Keeping her breathing steady, the blond started to slow her pace.

The park was peaceful and damp in the rays of the morning sun. Feeling somewhat like a superhero protecting it's serenity, Haruka strode in confident steps around the sandbox to cool her worked body. She sniggered to herself at the absurdity of her thoughts.

_Some superhero I'd be. They would never be able to get me into those tight suits._

Running her fingers through her hair, Haruka strode briskly into her favorite roadside cafe and leaned casually on the counter.

"How's it going?" she grinned at the brunette behind the counter.

"Not bad, for 6 in the morning."

Makoto grinned back.

"The usual?"

"Yess." she drawled.

Sliding into an empty chair on the sidewalk, Haruka unrolled the towel from her neck and wiped the sweat from her brow. Watching people this early in the morning is always fascinating. You see some trudging to work with their ties loosely hung around their neck. Some look like they haven't even been home. There are also those who breeze by noisily on their cellphones.

_Who on Earth could they be talking to at this time of the day?_

Makoto's little place is located on the corner of a busy street in the day time. There were little tables placed outside the shop for smokers. Inside the shop, one can see rows and rows of teapots in various shapes and colors. Makoto's collection gave the cafe a warm and quaint atmosphere. It also servers as an eye catching décor to pull innocent people of the streets to sample her world shaking culinary skills. The place is usually full during lunch and tea and is as busy as a marketplace. Thankfully though, people were still few at this time and the morning calm remains.

A cute waitress ambled over to Haruka's table outside with a serving of her famous home-made muffins and a pot of steaming coffee. The blond winked at the girl.

"Thank you."

_The cosiness and heavenly scents remind me of home._

Taking a whiff, her mouth started watering. As Haruka lifted a muffin for the first bite, her cell started ringing. Cursing as she fumbled through her pockets, she smiled apologetically to the elderly couple at the next table.

"Hello, Tenou speaking."

"Di mana kamu?"

Speaking of the devil herself, "Hi Mama. I'm having breakfast."

"Kenapa sangat lama tak telefon balik rumah ni? Abang dan Rusty rindu kamu, tau?" she scolded.

Oops. "Sorry Mama, I would've called but I was busy with the new merger. Tell Hanai and Rusty I miss them too. How are they doing?"

"Hanai sama sahajalah. Rusty baru beranak. Bapa suruh balik untuk Tahun Baru ya."

"Yes Mama. I promise to come back for New Years." Haruka answered sheepishly.

"Telefon bila nak sampai ya. Suruh Bapa angkat dari lapangan kapal terbang"

"Aw Mama, you and Dad don't have to go to so much trouble. I'll just hail a cab from the airport. I will give you a call when I arrive, okay?"

"Ya, sayang." Mama answered warmly.

"Love you too. Bye Mama."

Sighing as she snapped the phone shut and placed it on the table, Haruka took a big bite from her muffin. She listened to the gentle whir of the fan and took in the slight bustle of the shop as she ate her breakfast. Silently she contemplated whether taking time off for a holiday is a wise choice.

_Well, everyone needs a break now and then._

She rolled a cigarette between her fingers thoughtfully.

Seiya, as much of an annoyance as he is, is still more than capable of keeping the company afloat and out of trouble by his own for a while. Besides, all the important issues needs her approval anyway and she was accessible as always on the cell and by email.

_I miss home._

Haruka lit her cigarette and took a deep breath. The cell started ringing again and Haruka dropped her cigarette in her haste to answer the call. Cursing under her breathe, she barked into phone and avoided the glares of the next table.

"What!"

"Well well, look who's in a good mood this morning," Seiya chirped.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to hear," Haruka replied dryly.

"Oh really? That's a first." he grinned.

"Well, I'm going back home next week so I want you to take care of things while I'm gone. By the way, tell Kaede later when you see her to make flight reservations.. for two."

Haruka stepped on her cigarette to put it out and took a sip of coffee.

"What's the occasion, huh? I mean, I can hardly remember the last time you took a vacation. Why two seats?"

"Don't be a busybody, asshat. I just had a great idea. I'm bringing Michiru back home with me. What better way to get rid of any bad mood than a whole week of relaxation at my home?" Haruka smirked and congratulated herself on her brilliance.

"Well, just don't stick your nose into.."

"Shut up." Haruka snapped. "Just do what I told you and call me if word on the NGO deal gets in and maybe I'll bring you a souvenir."

The blonde shut her call with a snap and gingerly picked up the flattened cigarette. Sighing, she flicked it into the ashtray and strode to the cashier.

_What happened to my peaceful morning run and breakfast?_

* * *

Michiru scanned the crowd.

_Where is she?_

She nodded and smiled politely at a couple, trying not to grimace.

"Kaioh Michiru. What a snobbish face!" a voice behind her rasped.

Whirling around, the aqua haired artist came face to face with a bouquet of fresh lilies held by a grinning blond. Michiru couldn't help but smile as she replied as haughtily as she could,"Well it's not like they really appreciate my art anyway. They're just here for the complimentary wine."

_You look absolutely handsome._

Haruka chuckled as she handed Michiru the flowers.

"I'm so proud of you. World renowned violinist Kaioh Michiru is now also recognized as one of the fresh new talents in the arts," Haruka boomed and laughed as she tucked Michiru's arm into her own, secretly delighting in the feel the painter's smooth skin.

Swatting the blonde's arm playfully, Michiru laughed.

"Let's go. I'm in the mood for some Tiramisu and coffee."

* * *

"What are you doing next week?"

"Well, next week is the end of January.. nothing much I guess. The exhibition just finished so now I'm left with some free time to start on my new piece," said Michiru thoughtfully as she pushed an errant aqua curl behind her ear. "Why?"

"Er. I'll be going home next week to visit my family so I was wondering.." Haruka flicked her hair back irritably. "If you would like to come along with me. I mean, you have never met my family right? My brother is dying to meet you."

_Although I would sooner flatten his sorry ass if he treats you badly._

"Ara, you mean your brother is in Malaysia too?"

"Yeah, he works there to be close to my parents. They settled down there when my dad retired." Haruka twirled the fork into a brown mush that was formerly a Tiramisu cake. I feel more nervous than I should be. After all, I'm sure Michiru has something better to do than to take a whole week off just to fly 8 hours with me.

"I would love to meet your family Ruka but are you sure I won't be a bother?"

_Yush!_

Haruka shook her head "Naw, if anything Mama would gladly have you over for New Years."

_If only I can get her not to embarrass me too much._

"I would love to meet your family then," Michiru smiled warmly.

"Good. Because I already had Kaede book the tickets," Haruka grinned sheepishly.

_Phew._

* * *

The water parts easily at the command of my arms. I have always felt a strong connection with this element. Being able to frolic freely in it's depths for as long as I can remember, I never had the fear of drowning when I was younger. Sometimes I wonder if I were a mermaid in a previous life. Barely stopping myself from giggling out loud at my thoughts, I chuckled inwardly.

_Some mermaid I'd be. I would never be able to keep my makeup on if I'm underwater all the time._

Gliding silently, I sigh as I enjoy the small waves lapping at my back. Pushing myself to sit on the ledge of the swimming pool, I wave back at Ami who is sitting at the opposite end. She dives into the pool cleanly and swims towards me.

_Her form has improved._

It's still a little too mechanical though. It is as though she hasn't really integrated herself with the waters and stopped fearing it's power.

I start drying myself as she pulls out of the water. She smooths her hair back and smiles her thanks as I pass her a towel.

"Sometimes it's easier to have shorter hair." I mused. "Mine gets in my way even though I tie it up and I don't really like swimming caps." I finger my aqua tresses ruefully.

"I really prefer your hair long Michiru-san. It really suits you and it's very pretty."

Is it my imagination or did a light tinge of pink just pass her cheeks? Ami-chan is quite adorable. My, she even blushes all the way down her neck. I catch the end of a muffled question as Ami wiggled into a shirt.

"Sorry, could you please repeat that?"

"Uhm. Would you like to join me for lunch, Michiru-san?"

Blue eyes blink hopefully at me and I already feel guilty if I were to turn her offer down. Well, I am supposed to join Haruka but I don't she minds if Ami comes along.

"Ami-chan, I'm joining Haruka for lunch so why don't you join us instead?" I smile.

* * *

Whistling cheerfully, I make my way down the busy streets. I resist the temptation to grin at the drivers eating my dust as I curve in and out of traffic. Stopping at a red light, I smile to myself and tap my fingers to the hum of the engine.

Ah, I can't wait to see Michi-chan again. I can hardly wait to give her the good news and tell her more about my family. Oh, and warn her too. I thought darkly to myself. I swear, sometimes my family can be worse than the Brady bunch.

I take a quick glance at my watch before speeding off again. I should right on time.

I honk at the car hogging up both lanes and curse under my breath.

_Stupid Sunday drivers. I can never understand why people crawl in the middle of the road. If you want to drive slowly, go do it in the other lane, damnit!_

Flicking my mussed hair back into place, I couldn't help but sigh as I (finally) made it to the front of Michiru's condo.

_Should I give her a call to tell her I'm here?_

My thoughts came to a halt as I felt a familiar rush at the sight of her. Her teal hair shines naturally under the sun and I watch, mesmerized. Today she is clad in a white sun dress that shows her shapely legs quite nicely.

_I guess swimming does wonders_. I smirked.

She is smiling and talking animatedly to someone I can't quite see from this angle. As they made their way towards me, I sigh inwardly to myself as I catch sight of the person.

_I knew I should have bought the two seater convertible._

I immediately chastise myself for thinking such. Haruka, Mama didn't raise you to act like that. Be nice to Ami-chan. You're gonna have Michiru all holidays anyway.

With that thought in mind I cheered up considerably and grinned in welcome to them both.

"Hi Michiru. Hey hey Ami-chan. Need a ride home?"

"Ami-chan is joining us for lunch today, Ha-chan." She smiles up at me.

_Drats._

I tried.

* * *

I take a sip from my coffee mug and watch as Michiru and Ami-chan talk about.. something. Truth be told, they lost me a couple of minutes ago and I resign myself to watching them instead. Sliding down slightly into the plush chairs, I feel myself unwind while listening to her speak. Her aristocratic voice, neither cold nor snobbish, fill my ears. It is gentle, curling around the R's and tinkling as she laughs. I love it when she says my name, her voice drawing it out so nicely.

"Haruka."

"Hmm?" I drawled drowsily.

She looks at me disapprovingly and raises an eyebrow. _Oops_. I seemed to have subconsciously taken out a cigarette and am preparing to light it. I mentally smacked my subconscious for doing so.

_Bad Haruka._

"Well, I can't smoke back home. Mama won't let me." I smile winningly.

What I said seemed to have the desired effect as Michiru promptly forgot the cigarette and questioned me.

"Kaede-san managed to get the tickets?"

"Yup, it seems like first class had some seats left over." I'm not planning on telling her how much I paid to get them last minute. "So I guess you're coming over for the holidays."

Her smile just made my day.

_Ha. Take that Ami-chan._

* * *

First class has its perks. I smile charmingly at the stewardess for handing me my drink and received a wink in return. I downed the small pill with water and tried to relax.

"What was that Haruka?" She looks at me inquisitively.

"A little friend of mine for the flight. Dramamine." I scratch the back of my head.

I may like the wind and open skies but being inside this small cabin makes me a little.. nauseous. Not that first class is small by any means. No matter, this hardly even scratches the surface of my joy at seeing my family again. I peek at her through my lashes, quickly feeling drowsy from the drug.

Michiru looks at me softly and without a word, she pulls my head down to her shoulder and pulls the standard airline blanket around us.

"Go to sleep." She whispers.

I comply easily as the drowsiness from the drug kicks in. As the plane takes off, I fall into a deep sleep encompassed by her scent of fresh sea mist and French lavender.

_I love you, Michiru._

* * *

I wake.

Remembering where I am and reminding myself to be mindful of the precious weight on my shoulder, I extend my left arm slowly to slide the cabin window open. I can't help the fond smile stretching across my face at the sound of muffled mumbling from my love.

I look out the window.

It was as if we were trying to collide with the night. That was how I was feeling as the plane flew further away from Tokyo and closer towards her home. Eventually the night caught us. Inevitable. At the elevation of 40,000 meters and flying at an average speed of 900 km/h, dusk falls upon us and the sky paints itself in a unique blend of purple and ochre.

I blink.

As my eyes open slowly, the stars choose that moment to reveal themselves to me. I felt as if I could just brush them with my fingers. I never felt closer to Heaven as I did at that moment. A truly special moment.

I turn around and kissed Haruka gently on her forehead.

With a truly special person.

_I love you, Haruka._

TBC.

* * *

**Author's notes.**

Lilies represent many things, but what I was going for is regality and celebration.

The language Haruka and Mama were conversing in is Malay. They're actually flying to Kuala Lumpur in Malaysia. It's a beautiful country and ideal for holidays. Go google it :D

Vanessa Riverton - I'm glad you like the new title. I like it too :p

krugern – I spent the most time on the pool scene because I didn't want it to be awkward. I'm glad you like it, there's another pool scene in this one too! No Haruka though. Haha.

Impersonal – Yeah, I was thinking of throwing a pet into the picture and see how they react lol. I hardly see and fics with pets inside, so I thought why not?

Black Caballiere – Haruka in a bikini is win! Plus, I'm happy you like Usagi. I'm putting the cast in little by little. Though Mako-chan didn't really say much

LitaDelacour – I have no idea what pet yet. Though a yellow lab sounds good.

J-belle – Thank you! Procrastinating is my best friend though.. You got me to finish the chapter today, so I dedicate this to you XD

Thanks to the rest who reviewed. Please tell me what you think and I hope to see you again soon! Oh, I also do not own Sailormoon. (Almost forgot)


End file.
